


Galu galā, tas ir jūsu dzimšanas diena

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lai Tendou Satori, Ushijima Wakatoshi ir visvairāk brīnišķīgs cilvēks, jūs varētu kādreiz satikties. Šodien ir dzimšanas diena, kuru viņš prasa "zēns brīnums", kā var reaģēt uz kaut ko? Ar lielu emociju, protams. Galu galā, tas ir jūsu diena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galu galā, tas ir jūsu dzimšanas diena

Viņa acis bija aizvērtas, kamēr klātbūtnē viņš pacēla. Gaisma telpā lit viņiem abiem.  
\- Daudz laimes dzimšanas dienā, Wakatoshi-kun! - Tas klātbūtne tagad bija iepriekš bija aizsmakušā balsī, vēl nav zināms, ātri uzminēt, kas tas bija, lai gan viņa sajūtas vēl bija off, izņemot viņa ausīm.  
\- Tendou .- bija viss, ko viņš deva viņam aizsmacis balss un apātisks. Viņa acis joprojām bija aizvērtas, bet sāk justies mazliet siltuma, aizgāja no tā virsū viņam tagad aptvertu, apskāviens pastiprināta lai Ushijima bija spiesta reaģēt, ap rudmatis viņa spēcīgas rokas. - Pateicība. -  
Ushijima atvēra acis, un tur viņš bija savādi vēl bija ērtas drēbes, bija it kā tie bija tikko piecēlās teikt labrīt un acīmredzot vēlas viņam dzimšanas dienā, tomēr, kas visvairāk pārsteidza viņa uzmanība bija svētlaime, ka bija viņa taisni mati. Parasti tas pavadīja vairākas minūtes, vannas istabā no guļamistabām smērēšanos savu matu stilists, lai padarītu to želeju tāpat kā vienmēr.  
Tendou drīz ne viens otrais runā, smiling tādā veidā, ka pat grūti ace uztvere padarīja viņu pievilcīgs.  
\- Wakatoshi-kun, jūs pamodās un jūs tikai darbojas kā muļķi pie manis, ka veidā.  
Ushijima slīdot uz leju viņa roku uz leju rudiem matiem, kas bija citādi. - Es neesmu muļķis. - Tas bija viss, ko viņš atbildēja viņam ar konkursa acīm kucēns. Tas bija dīvaini, jo parasti neviens izpaužas šo reakciju no vienkārša izskatu, bet viņš to darīja. Viņš ir īpašs gadījums visām lietām un par to, ka savās kompetences jomās, zinot Ushijima. Viņa ceļš pastāvīgi idealizēt; Jūs varētu teikt, ka tas bija kaut kas no, kad viņš devās uz sūdi, viņš turpina elpot vai pat veikti punktu. Viņš bija pasaulē, pasaule pilna ar lietām, kas padarīja viņa sirdsdarbību.  
Tad viņš atkal zaudēja šajās olīvu acīm, domādams, ka tas bija visvairāk brīnišķīgs cilvēks es kādreiz izpildīti, tas bija skaisti; tas bija brīnums ietverts cilvēkam. Tas viss bija Ushijima par Tendou.  
Viņš bija ātri reaģēt, bet, pat labu summu sekundes. - Protams, tu neesi muļķis, Wakkun. Tu esi brīnums, cik reizes man jums jāsaka - vienu roku lēnām pieauga, caressing netraucētu brūnā ādas, kas bija tā kapteini. Tik gluda, tik perfekts.  
Ushijima kluss bez atbildes, viņš vienkārši pasmaidīja. Neliela, delikāts smaids, padarot blokatoru sirdi sākas sirdsklauves. "Ak, nē," viņš nodomāja. Tas smaids, tik pilna sirsnība apstarot visu priekšā no jums, pat kāds, piemēram, viņu.  
Tur bija kaut kas cits, ka smaids, šie lūpas, kārdinājums, un noskūpstīja tīra impulsu. Prakse neizmanto darīt ļoti bieži, bet viņa brīnums zēns bija gandrīz viņa posts, neskatoties uz to, es biju laimīgs, lai darīt. Viņš ņēma tos, kam ilūziju, ka viņi bija tikai viņu, un neviens cits, lai gan patiesībā nekad izturēties ar kādu citu. Salduma, ka tie atveda vienkārši tomēr ir simtiem sajūtas vienlaicīgi. Viņš bija iemīlējies, too.  
Ushijima tika pieņemts ar pārsteigums, kā vienmēr, Tendou bija noskūpstīja viņu laikā, kad viņš nebija gatavs, domādams, ka tas bija tikai apmulsums, nezinot, kā atbildēt, vai ko darīt tajā laikā. Viņa nevainīgu prāts nespēja apstrādāt informāciju, un tas viss bija viņa vaina. Tomēr nevienā brīdī viņš jutās noraidījumu, pat ne pirmo reizi viņš izdarīja. Viņš vienkārši skatījās uz viņu, un pagriezās smaidīt pie viņas, glāstīja viņas matus, kā parasti tika darīts. Ka atmiņa tika atkārtots vairākas reizes, kā notiek tagad. Ushijima tika paralizēta, bet baudot pieskārienu jūsu lūpām ar Tendou. viņš bija iemīlējies  
Atkal viņi šķīrās, tomēr dūzis nerīkoja atpakaļ tikai ar glāstīja viņas matus. Viņš pacēla savu ķermeni augšā atstājot pretējs sēžot klēpī, viņas rokas aptīt gurniem, un tagad tas bija viņš, kurš uzsāka skūpstu. Viņš parādā pēc tik daudz reižu, ka viņš nozaga lūpas, un tagad gribēja atpakaļ. Ah, bet rudmatis sāka justies man bija aizkustinošs debesis, sākumā nezināja, kā reaģēt, tomēr, apskāva Viņa rokas automātiski kakla strūklu, un viņa rokas atpūtušies uz viņa pleciem, vienlaikus reaģējot priecīgi, ka skūpstu.  
Tomēr, kā Ushijima tas sākās, lai viņš beidzis, viņa mute bīdāmās pretējo, viņa vaigi bija sarkanas, it kā viņš būtu darījis kaut ko pārāk bezkaunīgs, bet tas nebija tāpat. Tendou izlaidusi nelielu ķiķināšana, kas padarīja izskatās citādi atsevišķi vēl, whispering sorry, bet viņš tikai atstājis šķīstu skūpstu, tad atdot glāstus ar savu īkšķi par šo vaiga tagad bija pieņēmusi toni nedaudz rozā . Jā, jūs domājat, ka tas nav iespējams, tomēr, Satori līdz šim bija vienīgā privilēģija redzēt šāda lieta, un, protams, domāju kaut kas viņam vērpjot dvēselei, weirdest skaņu.  
\- Vai nav atvainoties, tas ir jūsu dzimšanas diena, galu galā. - Tas skanēja sarkastisks tonis, lai gan droši viņam tas bija vairāk dārga dāvana. Galu galā, tas bija skūpsts nekas vairāk, nekas mazāk nekā Ushijima Wakatoshi. Tas ir pārliecināts, ka vairāk nekā varētu domāt, ka veidā.  
Tomēr skaņas apstājās runāt par abu žāvas Tendou. Miegains izskatu, kas pakāpeniski varētu pakāpeniski slēgtu bija tas, ka viņš bija miegains vēl. Ushijima paskatījās uz pulksteni galda, kas bija pie viņa gultas, iezīmēja pulksten septiņiem. Captain grafiku, kas izmantota, lai pieaugt, pat sestdienā, bet tas bija pretējs, jūs parasti nebūtu pat dažu stundu laikā, nemaz nerunājot par ārpuskārtas svētdienās.  
Gan saspiedušies gultā, viņi apskāva. tas varētu būt kaut kas vairāk mīlīgs un salds, ka nav pat Tendou varēja iedomāties, ka viss beigsies šo ziepju operu, ka veids, bet tas liek jums justies laimīgs nevar zināt. Viņa acis aizvērtas, un Ushijima domāja, ka viņš, iespējams, varētu atļauties pamosties dažas stundas vēlāk.


End file.
